Minamoto no Raikō
This article is about . For the 4 , see Minamoto no Raikō (Lancer). Active Skills First Skill= - Genji-clan Martial Arts Discipline EX= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance to by 12.5%. |img2 = bite |name2 = Mad Enhancement |rank2 = EX |effect2 = Increases own Buster performance by 12%. |img3 = Riding |name3 = Riding |rank3 = A+ |effect3 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |name4 = Divinity |img4 = Divinity |rank4 = C |img5 = Divinity |effect4 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B++= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |5 }} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning in the Trivia *Ushi Gozen from the Onigashima Event Event is the NPC and enemy version of her. *Kālasūtra Hell Rider is her alias in Shimosa Main Quest. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Iskandar and Jack the Ripper. *She is the second servant to have two Extra Attack animations. Ending Brave Chain with normal command cards attack will give close range animations that does 5-hits, and ending Brave Chain with NP Attack or using Quick or Buster attack after NP will gives long range animations which also does 5-hits. *The weapons that appear in her Noble Phantasm are weapons of her subordinates, the Shitennō. **The yellow axe is Sakata Kintoki's weapon in his Berserker class. **The red bow is Urabe no Suetake's weapon, He is a Heroic Spirit who would qualify for the Archer class. **The blue polearm is Usui Sadamitsu's weapon, He is a Heroic Spirit who would qualify for the Lancer and Rider class. **The red sword is Watanabe no Tsuna's weapon, He is a Heroic Spirit who would qualify for the Saber class. Images Saint Graphs= Yorimitsu1.png|Stage 1 Yorimitsu2.png|Stage 2 Yorimitsu3.png|Stage 3 Yorimitsu4.png|Stage 4 Yorimitsuaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Yorimitsuicon.png|Stage 1 MinamotoRaikouStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MinamotoRaikouStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MinamotoRaikouFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S114 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S114 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S114 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= yorimitsusprite1.png|Stage 1 yorimitsusprite2.png|Stage 2 yorimitsusprite3.png|Stage 3 S114 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S114 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S114 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo114.png|NP Logo Raikou_skill.png|Skill Pose Raikou_np_full_.png|Noble Phantasm Raikou np axe.png|Noble Phantasm (Wielding Sakata Kintoki's Axe) Raikou np bow.png|Noble Phantasm (Wielding Urabe no Suetake's Bow) Raikou np spear.png|Noble Phantasm (Wielding Usui Sadamitsu's Polearm) Raikou np sword.png|Noble Phantasm (Wielding Watanabe no Tsuna's Sword) Raikoweapon.png|Katana (Doujigiri Yasutsuna) and Rattan bow Shitennouweapons.png|Shitennō Weapons |-| Expression Sheets= Raiko sheet1.png|Stage 1 Raiko sheet2.png|Stage 2 / Ushi Gozen / Kālasūtra Hell Rider Raiko sheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= 262.png|Hot Spring of the Moon 368.png|Doujigiri Yasutsuna RaikoVACE.png|Finest Genji Kashiwamochi (Valentine CE) CE855.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE876.png|Our Round Table (On the Book Cover Lancelot reading) CE900.png|C･K･T |-| Others= Raikouraita.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Raikou_oh_my_god.jpg|Sweater Raikō by Honjou Raita Raikkkoouuuuuuuuuuu.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Raiko_1st_memorial.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita RaikouBookIllust.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Category:Japanese Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:Shimosa